Turbo (ReBoot)
Turbo is the Prime Guardian, he is in charge of the entire Guardian collective operating out of the Super Computer. Turbo leads the Guardians by a democratic council called the Guardian Council. His Key Tool is named Copland. Due to Turbo's status as Prime Guardian, and the absence of a keeper of the core within the Super Computer, it is sometimes believed that Turbo leads the Super Computer as well. Turbo wears a red uniform, rather than the usual blue uniform of the Guardians, and earlier he wore gold shoulder armor. The ReBoot Multiverse Now of course, Turbo retains the same roles from the series; from being the Prime Guardian, to visiting Mainframe to repair the devastation left by the Twin City, to destroy Mainframe that inhabited the Web Creature, to being infected by Daemon (ReBoot). Hardly anyone had the chance to meet him, not even Akari and her Pokémon or Samus Aran; however, they'd heard some sketchy things about the Prime Guardian. It didn't all come to light till Houndoom, Umbreon, and Arcanine were tracking the elusive Creature when Bob (ReBoot) ranted that Turbo was willing to destroy Mainframe along with the malicious program. Then when Enzo Matrix and Marill met him at a saloon in the Desert Port System, there was a change of heart as Turbo revealed about the super virus, Daemon, and how she corrupted the Guardian Collective as well as the Web Creatures as a way to search for Bob; ironically he was doing the same with no such luck. Everyone seemed to be at ease with Turbo, until his infection took full effect during the Net War. Mr. Game and Watch and Matrix caught the rogue Guardian and brought him to a prison at the Principal Office while AndrAIa was caught and infected. Turbo told Bob that he's Daemon's messenger as a Guardian with a merged Key Tool, and Game & Watch and Akari were appalled by his delirium. When he was partially cured by Bob's weakened code, Turbo confessed the Net was simple and easy to police till chaos got out of hand, and Daemon was the answer to unity across the Net instead of being so diverse and complicated. He was infected again during the tourney, then was released...somehow during Akari's rant that she should never trust her friends again and label them as hypocritical viruses, especially Guardians since they'd failed to what they needed to protect from viral control. She was still miffed and prefer to have Turbo and the other Guardians deleted by Megabyte and Gnosis; however, she took arms since it'll infect outside the Net as well. Meanwhile, Turbo gave Enzo his own Key Tool, Spark, after graduating the Academy, and was still sick of Bob's sympathy with Viruses, fueling Akari's anger. He also gave an item to Matrix, hoping it would help him in his fight against the Viruses. He later helped the Code Masters come up with a device to delete all the viruses throughout the Net. However, after the viruses were deleted, the Code Masters double crossed the Guardians, and hoped to delete them, seeing them as weak. Turbo was deleted in the beginning of the fight. It was up to Akari and her new teams and Mega Evolutions to finish the job, though she always looked to him with disdain as a failure. Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Traitors Category:Guardians Category:Characters in ReBoot Multiverse Category:Characters that hail from the Reboot Universe Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Blondes Category:Military Characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Pacifists Category:Lawful Good Category:Law Enforcement Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Avatars Category:Computer Geeks Category:Tech Users Category:Deleted Computer Programs Category:Computer Programs Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Team heroes Category:Team villains Category:Villains Category:Anti Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Characters under mind Control Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Garry Chalk Category:Humanoid Category:Heroes killed by Villains